Blocks
Blocks are different types of items in Minecraft. They make up the in-game environments, and they can be collected and utilized in many different ways. Some blocks spawns naturally, such as Dirt or Stone while other blocks, such as Bricks and Redstone Lamps, must be crafted by a player. Most people would say that Wood is one of the most helpful blocks due to its widespread use. All player-made structures are created using a variety of blocks or just one.p Certain blocks have special uses, for example, Jack-O-Lanterns, Glowstone, Sea Lanterns, and Redstone Lamps can be used to light underwater areas since they cannot be put out by water. Just make sure that the redstone signal isn't destroyed with Redstone Lamps. There are three different transparency levels of blocks. There are completely transparent blocks, such as Air. There are semi-transparent blocks, such as Glass and Leaves. There are also opaque blocks, such as Wood or Cobblestone. Most blocks that are at least somewhat transparent will not be able to have Torches placed on them. The face of a block is 16×16 pixels, and each block is proportionately one cubic meter.http://notch.tumblr.com/post/422515389/clearing-up-the-world-size-math Most blocks are static, although Water, Lava, Portal, and Fire blocks have a shifting pattern. While the default texture pack's textures have 16 by 16 block faces, there are texture packs with 32x32 or even 64x64 textures. These texture packs often require a mod.But usually you'll get it in your default texture pack which is the minecraft texture pack. World-generated Blocks Entries marked with a D require additional data values to entirely on Coal Ore.]]define the block in a Minecraft world. Entries marked with an I have a different ID as an inventory item. Entries marked with a B require additional inventory data to fully define the inventory item. Entries marked with a T have tile entities associated with them to store additional data. Items with IDs in red cannot be legitimately obtained by a player in the game. They can only be obtained by "hacking" (Such as using an inventory editor) or while in multiplayer servers, or by using the /give command. Items available only in Creative mode are in blue. Items only obtainable through the Silk Touch enchantment in Survival Mode are in green. The Overworld .]] Under this paragraph is a list of blocks that can be obtained in the Overworld. Naturally Generated Naturally generated blocks include blocks that are created through a 'seed' either player generated or generated by a random seed generator. Naturally Created Naturally created means a combination of events that cause a new block to be placed by natural causes and NOT by the player. Structures Same as naturally generated, but these blocks are only created with the "Generate Structures" option enabled. The most pack of blocks is 64. The Nether To get to the Nether, one must obtain at least 10 Obsidian Blocks from the Overworld, a result from the collision of water with still lava, and arrange the Obsidian in a 4x5 formation (with any block, including air, making up the corners). Once fire is added, one can travel to the Nether. Naturally Generated Naturally Created Structures Additional Reading There are currently 153 different types of blocks, including Air, which cannot be built, still water, still Lava, various types of Wood, various colors of Wool, various types of Pressure Plates, Slabs, Stairs and Double Slabs. See Data Values for the full list. In a standard randomly generated Map, one can find air, stone, Grass, Snow, dirt, water, water source, lava, lava source, Sand, Sandstone, Gravel, Gold Ore, Iron Ore, Diamond Ore, Redstone Ore, Lapis Lazuli Ore, Clay Block, coal ore, Bedrock, Ice, Wood, birch wood, Wooden Planks. In Abandoned Mines pine/spruce wood, leaves, Cactus, Sugar Canes, Vines, Pumpkins, yellow and red Flowers, brown and red Mushrooms, dead and living Shrubs and Tall Grass. In Dungeons (added in Seecret Friday Update 2), one can also find Cobblestone, Moss Stone, a Monster Spawner, and Chests, even though Cobblestone and Chests are usually made by a player. cobblestone, wooden planks, fences, pressure plates, Bookshelves, Crafting Tables, Stairs, Torches, Black Wool, Glass Panes, Iron Bars, lava, Chests and Furnaces may also be found in the randomly generated NPC Villages that were added in Beta 1.8, and Stone Brick, Mossy Stone Brick, Cracked Stone Brick, Iron Bars, End Portal Frame, monster spawner, Bookshelves, wooden planks, fence, chest, and Cobwebs can be found in the Strongholds and Abandoned Mineshafts also added in Beta 1.8. Obsidian can be found naturally, but it is not part of the random generation. Instead, it is created when naturally occurring lava source blocks and water come in contact. Cobblestone can also be found naturally, and is formed with the same circumstances as obsidian, except that it is formed when water and moving lava contact. Dungeons are also built of cobblestone in parts. In the initial, free version of Survival, a player began with 10 TNT blocks, and they could obtain Dirt, Cobblestone from Stone, Wooden Planks from Wood, Gold Blocks from Gold Ore, Iron Blocks from Iron ore, Stone Slabs from Coal Ore, and white Wool from Sheep. In Classic mode a player can build with naturally occurring blocks (except for Redstone and Diamond), and can use Bookcase, Sponge, Colored Wool, Brick, Obsidian and Moss Stone. Operators of servers can also build Bedrock. Some custom servers give the ability to place Grass and (still) Fluids, too. When playing the current version, a player can craft a variety of blocks not naturally found in maps, including Crafting Tables, Bookshelves, Furnaces and more. Redstone, Diamond, Gold and Lapis Lazuli can be found in the lower areas of maps. Netherrack, Glowstone, Gravel, Soul Sand, Nether Brick, Nether Brick Fence, Nether Brick Stairs and Nether Wart can be found in The Nether, which a player can only enter by creating a Nether Portal, and End Stone and Obsidian can be found in The End, which a player can only enter by inserting Eyes of Ender in all the End Portal Frames. Bedrock, Torches, End Portal and a Dragon Egg are created after beating the Ender Dragon. The Pocket Edition has 3 additional blocks: the Cyan Flower, Nether Reactor Core, and Glowing Obsidian. See also *Data values *Item *Opacity *Luminance *Ore *Technical blocks Trivia *When placing a block in any version of Minecraft with a slightly laggy computer, it may place two blocks when only clicking once, and when one removes one block, it removes them both. This also happens with doors. People with particularly low-end hardware may even experience three blocks being placed or removed with one click of the mouse. A good way of combating this problem is to reduce one's view distance to speed up the game. *Water is one of the only blocks that one can walk through. Another one is doors, and also Lava - even though that could be quite painful. Furthermore, Air is another block one can walk through. Sugar cane, grass, flowers, trap doors, cobwebs, dead bushes, and saplings are also blocks that players can walk through. *Lava only flows 4 blocks in the Overworld. In the Nether, it can flow 8 blocks, similar to water in the Overworld. If the water block is hacked into one's inventory, it can be placed without evaporating and it will flow the same as in the overworld. However, a block update will cause it to evaporate. *Nether Portal blocks may be considered artificial blocks because players must strike the portal frame with a Flint and Steel to create them. *Netherrack, glowstone and Soul Sand are blocks found only in the Nether. They all have helpful uses in the Overworld, such as an infinite light source, traps, and mob spawning(wither). *Some blocks must be destroyed by a specific tool in order to be collected, such as Diamonds being mined with an Iron Pickaxe or better. *Some blocks like Bedrock and End Portal Frame can not be mined in surival mode. Others that can only be accesed with commands like Invisible Bedrock can not be mined in creative mode and can only be removed with the /setblock command. Gallery References Category:Blocks Category:Lists Category:Items Category:Natural Blocks Category:Natural blocks